


Empty Promises

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Post-World War II, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: A short drabble for a server prompt. After the events of the Yalta Conference and being ‘forced’ to agree, Russia sees his fellow nation to the door and says goodbye, for now.





	Empty Promises

“At least you get to sleep in your own bed tonight.” Russia gave Poland his usual, friendly smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’re tired after all that you’ve been through.”

Poland stood, bruised and battered next to his fellow nation. His eyes looked empty, their usual shine long gone from the battle that he tried so hard to fight. “Everything will be restored, am I correct?” He didn’t trust the ally that now hung over him like a storm cloud. “As per our agreement.”

“Of course, don’t worry your pretty little head.” He gave Poland a bit of a squeeze on his shoulder, “We’re friends, remember? I want to make sure all of my friends are happy and thriving, even if they don’t live under my roof.”

Those words were meaningless. This tall, terrifying man was clearly no friend, nor ally. Even as much as England tried to convince Poland that Russia meant well, he could see that this was not going to be a partnership. “Free elections, independence…” It’d serve no point to argue as this situation only had one option and there was no way out. “I understand.”

“Of course you do.” Poland’s words sounded so good to hear. “…and I’ll make sure that buildings are repaired and your dignity is preserved.” Russia gave another squeeze and turned to hug his small friend. “I’m glad I could help you.” The hug was tight, almost life draining, and if he wasn’t already in so much pain, Poland would have attempted to get out of the hug or make a stink about it. “You are a commendable fighter.”

“Thank you,” Poland replied, going through the motions of this conversation. “I try.”

Russia gave a big smile as he released the hug. “I look forward to helping you get back on your feet.” He didn’t, really.


End file.
